The Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC) includes 18 members and conducts clinical protocol review and monitoring for all cancer related studies of the HICCC. The PRMC meets biweekly in coordination with IRB Subpanel 4 (the Oncology Review Subpanel) to review and monitor interventional protocols. The PRMC has three functions: 1) Review protocols for innovative concepts and design that possess scientific merit and to prioritize studies in order to ensure an efficient use of HICCC resources. 2) Monitor accrual and scientific progress to decide on protocol continuation and has the authority to close trials for unsatisfactory progress. 3) When appropriate, to review and act on reports from the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee and the CUMC IRB Compliance Oversight Team that have relevance for the scientific integrity of clinical research.